My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon
by fancykidx
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just read it if you like MelissaJackson. haha...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own Flight 29 Dwn or anyone in the show. But man oh man I wish I owned Johnny Pacar. hehe...**

**takes place after the last episode of the first season. I forgot the name and it's a cute little story for all you Jackson/Melissa fans like me. **

_God... thank you. _Jackson thought.Here he was, in a tropical paradise, staring out at the sea, thinking about Melissa. And he couldn't believe that she liked _him,_ of all people. Jackson, who, only a few days ago, was a screw up; a failure at life if you must. Everything he did was wrong, every person he met was either scared of him or indifferent toward him.

And then there was Melissa. Loved by adults, liked by everyone. She was the perfect example of kindness, loyalty, respect. The "good girl." Despite the fact that she could be friends with anyone on the island, she chose Jackson. At first Jackson wasindifferent toher attempts to befriend him and have him open up to her. He thought maybe it was a joke; a cruel joke, designed to make him look like an idiot. _Well, I can't look like more of an idiot than I already am, _he reasoned, so he slowly started warming up to her.

To his surprise, she was completely different from what he believed. Deep, caring, and trusting,she shared with him her thoughts, ideas, and fears; Jackson, in turn, attempted to do the same. At first it was just a little bit of information at a time; he still did not let his guard down for fear that she would get creeped out and back off. When he realized that she wasn't backing down soon, he stepped up his efforts to try and make her get creeped. After all, everyone else did.

But Melissa didn't. Even after he had confessed about his past, about why he didn't want to go back home, she still didn't leave. And slowly, Jackson shared. He believed she was the person on the island who cared for him most. That she alone was the only person who could withstand anything; he trusted her completely.

But the one thing he couldn't trust her with was his heart.

**I know, slightly boring and short. I promise, the next chapter will be more interesting. hope you liked it, read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! Jackson!" Jackson turned around to see Melissa racing across the sand toward him.

"Hey," Jackson replied, smiling at her. _She really is beautiful._ He dropped the firewood he had in his arms and wiped his hands on his pants. "What's up?"

"Uum... well I just had... a... uum...well..." _C'mon Melissa! He's waiting!_ "Well I just... I wanted to see... what... whatyou were up to." _Nice. Real smooth, Melissa._

Jackson smiled. "Really?" he said, sounding a little amused.

"Yeah, I mean... well... taking care of a fire isn't _that _hard, and since you're the leader and everything I figured you were busy and maybe you would need some help, so I came here... to help." _What was that! First you couldn't form a sentence, now you're rambling!_

Jackson laughed. "Well, I don't really need any help, but if you want to walk with me or something, you can." He picked up the firewood again and walked off. Melissa followed. After a few minutes of wondering who would talk first, Melissa decided for them.

"So... how was your night?"

"It was pretty good, I guess. I mean, it was kinda hard to sleep with... you know, the whole storm thing. But it was a good sleep. I just wish that we didn't have to do everything from scratch; I mean, we spent so much time on everything and to have it be all ruined..." Jackson let his sentence fade off. They both knew; not only was their hard work blown away in one night, but they also had less of a chance of survival. Everything they needed was gone.

"Well... look on the bright side, at least no one's hurt." Jackson nodded. "Right. No one's hurt."

They fell silent again. SuddenlyMelissa spoke again. "D'you... d'you remember that night that Abby and Lex set up for us? About how we were dancing together?"

"How could I forget? It was only a few nights ago," he said, smiling at her.

Melissa smiled too, but licked her lips nervously. "Yeah... well... I'd just like to say..." _breathe, Melissa. Breathe. Why am I so nervous? _"I liked it. Dancing with you, I mean." She blushed and looked away furiously.

Jackson smiled at her shyness. "I liked it too. Sorry again for stepping on your feet so much," he added.

She laughed. "It's okay. I think the bruises are almost gone," she said in a teasing tone. Then she added, more seriously, "What if we never get off the island? What if we stay here for 50 years and nobody ever finds us and we die one by one-"

"Melissa, stop." Jackson said, dropping the firewood once again. Melissa looked really upset so he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't think like that. We'll get off. I promise."

Melissa took a deep breath and said what was on her mind. "I just... being on this island isn't that bad. It's really pretty here and everything. It's not like I'm homesick or anything, it's just... I wanna get back home... so we could... y'know..."

He did know. She wanted to get back so they could start dating. "Melissa..." He was at a loss for what to say. He meant what he said, that they would hang out when they got back, but he was still scared of her having a hold of his heart. Suddenly she looked up at him, stared into his eyes. Because his arms were still around her, her face was only inches away from his.

Jackson's mouth went dry. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to kiss her, but at the same time he couldn't resist. He found himself leaning down slowly toward her. He saw the look of surprise pass on her face but she didn't resist. He knew she wouldn't; after all, this is what she wanted.

But what did he want? He wasn't sure. All he wanted was to give his heart to her, but what if she gave it back to him in pieces? He tried asking Nathan about it, but he didn't understand. After all, people expected the _girls _to have commitment issues, not the guys.

Now wasn't the time to think about it. And so, his brain telling him not to but his heart disagreeing, he continued leaning down until his mouth was only millimeters away from hers.

and then.

he.

kissed.

her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N -thanks for the reviews. ) I was gonna wait until I had about 10 reviews butI couldn't wait. lucky you guys. ha.**

**disclaimer - I don't own Flight 29 Down. stop rubbing it in.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jackson pulled away, his heart pounding.

_I cannot believe I just did that, _he thought.

_I can't believe he just did that! _Melissa thought, her heart doing somersaults.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something. "Melissa..." he started. He couldn't say it; he couldn't say it was an accident because they both knew damn well that it wasn't. He wanted to do that as much as she did and he couldn't lie to her; he couldn't break her heart. But he also knew that he still wasn't ready to be with her. "I..."

Melissa interrupted. "It's okay; I liked it too," mistaking his what she thought he was going to say.

_Argh, why did she have to go and make it hard for me again! _He thought. "No, that's not it. Melissa... that shouldn't have happened."

Melissa felt like she just got punched in the stomach. Dazed and sputtering, she said, "W-what?"

"That was a mistake, a really _stupid _mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

She didn't know what to do, cry or punch him so hard that he died. Both sounded very appealing. "So... so everything you ever said. They were lies too, right?"

"No! No, no, no. Those weren't lies. I really do care for you-"

"Just not in the way that _I _care for _you,_ right?"

_This wasn't going the way I wanted it to. _"No, you've got it all wrong-"

"Yeah," Melissa said, her eyes filling with tears. "I do. I thought... I thought you liked me."

"Melissa-"

"I guess I was wrong." Melissa crossed her arms and without another word, walked away.

"Melissa!" Jackson called after her. She didn't stop.

_Go after her, _Jackson thought. But he couldn't move. He was still in shock of what had just happened. He had won a girl and lost her in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Melissa walked blindly toward the camp. _I am _so _stupid. _She didn't even notice when she bumped into Nathan.

"Hey!" Nathan said, falling to the ground, dropping the coconuts he had gathered in his arms.

Melissa glanced down. "Sorry Nathan." She bent down and started picking up the coconuts.

Nathan noticed that her eyes were brimming over with tears. "Mel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied, letting her hair fall in front of her face. She started to pick up more coconuts but Nathan stopped her.

"Mel. Tell me. I'm your best friend, remember?"

Melissa looked up and the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks finally did. She dropped the coconuts and started sobbing. Hard.

Taken by surprise, Nathan hugged her. "Mel, what happened?"

She told him every last detail, pausing occasionally to wipe her tears away. And Nathan listened intently. When she finished, hersobbing had eased down and was now just a few tears.

"Nathan..." Melissa said after she had finished. "how could I have been so stupid?"

"You weren't being stupid, Mel." Nathan said.

"Yes, I was. I thought he liked me."

_Well, that makes two of us. I thought he liked her too._

"Look, Melissa-"

"Melissa!" Someone called.

They both turned to see Jackson running toward her, his arms laden with wood for the fire.

Melissa stood up. "I'll see you later Nathan." And she walked away.

A few seconds later Jackson walked up to Nathan. "Hey, Nathan. Listen, this is really important, where's Melissa?"

Nathan finished picking up the fallen coconuts and stood up. "No offense Jackson, but I _really _don't think she wants to talk to you. She told me what happened."

Jackson sighed. "Look, she got it all wrong."

"Jackson, please don't hurt her. You have _no _idea how much she's gotten hurt by guys. I _hate _seeingher sad."

"Nathan-"

"Just... just leave her alone for now, alright? She's really upset."

Jackson bit his lip. _I can't believe I hurt her. _"Well... okay. But if you talk to her, tell her that I need to talk to her. And tell her...I'm sorry."

Nathan nodded and walked away.

Jackson dropped his wood off by the fire pit and walked off to the other side of the beach, as far away from the campsite as possible but not far enough for him to not be able to see the tents. He sat down and stared into the sea, mentally beating himself up for hurting the one person who never hurt him.

**

* * *

Ooooh, who knows what's gonna happen next? oh wait...**

**I DO! hehe. And you guys will to if you review this story ) and please review because it makes me happy and when I'm happy I give people cookies. )**

**p.s. - I really don't think this story is gonna exceed 10 chapters. but hey, at least you guys are gonna get more stories from me )**


	4. Chapter 4

**to trumpet gals are hott: you're welcome :D so tell me jackson's secret haha :) and plus, I need your advice. I have an idea for the last chapter but I'm not sure if it will make the story cheesy or if everyone will love it. haha.

* * *

**

Chapter 4

As soon as Nathan got away from Jackson he went to look for Melissa. He found her walking into the woods, carrying two water jugs and her backpack. "Mel! Where're you going?"

She turned to see Nathan running toward her. "Oh, no where, I just thought I would take over Eric's job for a while since he was dead tired and I didn't really have anything to do."

Nathan pointed at her backpack. "Then what's that for?"

"I figured I would also look for some fruit for tonight and wood for the fire and since my hands will be full with the water jug, I'm gonna put it in my backpack."

"Okay, since when are you trying to do everything?" _This isn't like Melissa._

"Why? Are you mad that I'm working more than you? That people trust me to do things more than they trust you?"

"Ouch, Mel. What's your problem?"

Melissa sighed. "I'm sorry, Nate. I guess I'm kinda touchy after... well, y'know."

Nathan frowned. "Yeah, I guess. Well, don't get lost or anything, okay? And don't try to overwork yourself or anything."

Melissa nodded and went deeper into the forest. A few hours later, Nathan spotted her coming back to the campsite, the water jugs full to the brim, and her backpack looking very full. She also looked like she was about to fall over from the weight of everything. He ran over to her and dutifully tried to take the water jugs away from her.

"Oh, no thanks Nathan, I got it."

"Mel, you're about to drop."

"No, really, I got it." And she walked toward the fire, put the water jugs down in front of Eric, dropped her backpack, and fished out all of the fruit and wood there was in it.

_Whoa,_ Nathan thought. _She really worked at it_. He noticed her look around and, upon seeing Jackson down by the ocean, blush and quickly look back at the food.

"I think I'm gonna go get some more water." Melissa said, and bent down to grab the two now empty water jugs.

"You go do that," Eric said, Leaning back on the log. "I'll stay here."

"No, you won't," Nathan said. He pried the two water jugs away from Melissa and handed them to Eric. "She just did more work then you've done your whole time here. Go."

"Yes, sir." Eric said lazily, giving him a little salute. He walked reluctantly toward the woods. Suddenly he stopped and did a very unconvincing cry of hurt. "I think I sprained my ankle on this rock here! I don't know if I'll be able to get water."

"Just go, Eric." Nathan heard Eric mumble a few well chosen words and head off toward the well. Nathan turned to Mel.

"Why did you just do that?" Melissa asked a bit angrily. "I could have done it!"

"Mel, chill." He forced her to sit down on the log. "Take a breather."

Melissa got up. "Nathan, I'm fine. Trust me. I just... I kinda need something to get my mind off Jackson at the moment, okay?" Nathan noticed that when she said Jackson her voice had faltered a bit and nodded.

"Just... take it easy. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

Melissa smiled. "Don't worry, Nathan. I know my limits."

* * *

**this is basically a filler chapter. The next one will be more interesting. trust me.**

**I basically have the whole story played out in my head, I just need to type it all out.**

**and plus, things have been kinda hectic since my boyfriend and I broke up. :(**

**p.s. - I love reviews.**


	5. Author's Note

**no, this is not a new chapter.**

**but expect one either later today or tomorrow. :)**

**anyway, this is a note for trumpet gals are hott since I have no where else to put this: yea, I tried to message you back but it said that you disabled the use of comments or something. Anyway... jaw drops I did _not _see that coming. lol and surprisingly I _did _fall out of my chair. XD**

**And I'll tell you my idea if/when you change it so that I can send you messages. :)**

**ok, author's note done.**

**now go send me some more reviews because...THIS STORY'S ALMOST OVER!**

**I know, sad right?**

**don't worry, I'll write other stories. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**AAAAH! This story's almost over!**

**seriously, only like 2-3 more chapters left. :( So I have a question. Would you guys rather me post one chapter tomorrow and another the day after to get it over with or one update before Sunday and another before Thursday to kinda stretch it out a bit? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. And R&R! No, not rest and relaxation, read and review :)

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Daley awoke the next morning to find Melissa's sleeping bag empty. _That's weird. I'm usually the first one up._

She shook Taylor awake. "Taylor. Taylor, wake up."

"Five more minutes! Justin Timberlake and I are about to get married..."

"Taylor!" She shook her more.

"Argh," Taylor said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Fine. But just so you know, I would _never_ ruin _your_ wedding..."

"Ugh, whatever. Do you know where Melissa is?"

"Sleeping bag?" She glanced at Melissa's sleeping bag. "Oh. I don't know."

Daley rolled her eyes. "C'mon." She got out of the tent and Taylor followed. She was looking around for Melissa and foundJackson coming out of the boys' tent. "Jackson, do you know where Melissa is?"

"She's not in the tent?"

"No, I woke up and it was empty."

Jackson looked around and noticed that some of the tall grass from the jungle was moving. He pointed. "Maybe that's her."

And sure enough, it was. She was struggling with two full jugs of water when Jackson, Taylor, and Daley got to her. Melissa wouldn't let any of them help her, so they watched as she half carried, half dragged the water jugs to the fire pit. As they all sat down, they noticed that she had also gathered enough food to last the whole day.

"Whoa, Melissa," Taylor said, her eyes growing wide at the sight of all the food. "When did you become Superwoman?"

Melissa laughed a little. "Oh, well, I figured that since everyone was so busy and everything, I would start helping more. Y'know, do my fair share of work." She handed each of them a bottle of water, averting her eyes away from Jackson as she handed him one.

"This is _way _more then fair share." Jackson said, sounding a little concerned.

"No, it's not." Melissa said coldly.

Jackson was staring at her intently when Nathan, Eric, and Lex arrived.

"Whoa."Lex said, stopping in his tracks and staring at the food. "Who got all this?"

"Melissa." Jackson said, still watching Melissa as she started to boil the water from the water jugs.

"Thanks, Melissa. I always knew you were a good person." Eric said, sitting down on the log and grabbing a banana.

"No problem," she said smiling. She handed them water bottles, too. "I'm gonna go get some more water." She picked up two more water jugs and headed off toward the jungle again.

Jackson went after her. "Melissa! Wait!"

She sped up. "Leave me alone, Jackson."

Jackson sprinted in front of her and stopped her. "Melissa-"

"I said _leave me alone, Jackson._"

"Melissa, what is going on with you?"

"I'm fine." She attempted to sidestep him but he was too quick for her.

"Melissa, you've been acting all weird ever since yesterday afternoon. Can't we at least talk?"

"No."

Jackson sighed in frustration. "Look, you're not gonna let some stupid mistake between us ruin our friendship, are-"

"_Stupid mistake?"_ Melissa said incredulously. "That's what it was to you, a stupid mistake? Well for your information, that '_stupid mistake' _was the best thing that had ever happened to me. And you ruined it."

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what do you mean, exactly? Because I'm trying to understand and it's not going so well."

"I-"

"Jackson, just leave me alone." And with that, she sidestepped him again and practically ran away.

Jackson watched her go, mentally beating himself up for being so stupid.

* * *

The whole day, whenever someone went to go do something or get something, Melissa had either done it already or was in the process of doing it. Taylor was right in calling her Superwoman. 

Lex walked over to Jackson who was lying down on the ground since there was nothing to do. "Jackson?"

Jackson nodded.

"Do you know what's wrong with Melissa?"

"I would tell you, but I don't think you'd want to know."

"It's not... that _thing _that girls get every month, is it?" Lex said, shivering slightly.

Jackson laughed. "No. But it's about some stuff that boys your age might not be interested in."

"Cooties?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." Lex left.

Jackson was left to his own thoughts for a while, but suddenly, he heard indecipherable screaming. As he went outside to find out what was going on, he heardsnippets of the conversation about what was going on:

"What happened?"

"I was looking for her and found her on the ground. She was unconcious. I had to carry her here."

"Do you know how long she's been there?"

"No, when I got there she was already down."

Jackson followed the voices.

"What do we do?"

"Should we give her water?"

"Is she going to die?"

By this time Jackson was running to the voices. When he got there, he was not prepared to see what he saw.

Unconcious on the log that someone had placed her on, in the center of the group, was Melissa.

* * *

**oooh, bet you didn't see that coming :)**

**or maybe you did. I don't know.**

**anyway, R&R.**

**I love you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**After this chapter is the story finale. Aren't you guys sad? I know I am :)**

**I'll be back with more, though. I have a lot of ideas, I just need to put it down.**

**Anyway, R&R :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

That night, everyone was concerned about Melissa. Neither Eric or Taylor complained when Jackson made them work. Nathan was pacing back and forth in front of the tent that Melissa was in, making sure no one got in. Although Lex was concerned, he tried not to show it and went to gather firewood. Daley was inside the tent, making sure Melissa was warm and occasionally giving her more medicine. And Jackson refused to leave Melissa's side.

"She's gonna be okay, you know," Daley said to Jackson. "You don't have to stay here."

"Yes, I do. This is all my fault."

"You couldn't have known this would happen."

"I know, but if I hadn't been so stupid it wouldn't have happened in the first place."

Daley looked confused. "What's you being stupid have to do with Melissa collapsing from exhaustion?"

"Okay, well, yesterday I... I kissed her."

Daley looked shocked. "That's not stupid, that's awesome!"

"No," Jackson said. "See, I really wanted to kiss her, but not kiss her at the same time, y'know what I mean?"

"Why didn't you want to?"

"Because... because I'm afraid."

"You? Afraid? No way." Daley said, smiling a little. "You're the bravest person I know. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"Look," Jackson said, running his fingers through his hair. "Every relationship I've ever had was ruined because whenever the people I date find out about my past, they get scared and back off. I just... I really like Melissa. Like... more then I've _ever_ liked someone. But I'm scared that she'll get scared and back off. And I don't know if my heart can take it anymore. I know it may seem stupid coming from a guy, especially someone like me, but... I'm scared of getting hurt. Again."

"And what reason would Melissa have to be scared of you?"

"Everything that happened in my past. About how I was in juvie, how my mom's in jail, how my dad died. Everything."

Daley was quiet. "Well, would you like to know my opinion?" Jackson nodded. "Well, the big difference between Melissa and your other girlfriends is that Melissa knew about your past from the start and she ignored it. She doesn't care if you murder someone or shoot someone or whatever; she'll still love you for you."

Jackson thought about that and the more he thought, the more he realized she was right.

Daley stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Are you coming?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nah. I'm staying here for the night."

Daley nodded. "Try and get some sleep, okay?"

After Daley left, he glanced down at Melissa and took her hand, stroking it lightly with his calloused thumb. He stayed up the whole night, holding her hand, thinking to himself.

* * *

"C'mon Jackson." 

"No."

"You haven't left this tent all night, you need to get out."

"No."

It was the next morning, and Daley was trying to convince Jackson to go with Nathan togather more food,but Jackson wouldn't budge.

"Jackson, it's only for about a half anhour. She probably won't even wake up then."

"And what if she _does _wake up and I'm not there?"

"Then I'll send Lex to get you."

Jackson sighed. "Promise?"

"Scout's honor." Daley moved away from the entrance of the tent to let Jackson through. She noticed him look back at the tent as he was walking away, as if hoping to see Melissa get up and walk out of it.

* * *

"So." Nathan said to Jackson as they were collecting fruit. "What did you do last night?"

Jackson picked a batch of bananas from a tree. "Basically sat down next to her and watched her sleep."

"Okay, so if you like her so much why did you hurt her?"

Jackson handed Nathan a banana. "I honestly don't know. I guess I was just scared. But now I don't want to hurt her anymore. I just... I want to tell her I like her. I really do. But I'm not sure if she'll give me the chance."

"Jackson!" Jackson and Nathan turned to see Lex running toward them. "Jackson, Daley told me to tell you that Melissa's awake!"

Jackson and Nathan turned to face each other. Nathan took the fruit still in Jackson's arms and said, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Jackson took off running toward the campsite.

* * *

**last chapter soon. sometime after Sunday to stretch it out a bit :)**

**R&R ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Last chapter :(**

**I was going to save it until Tuesday but I didn't think you guys could last that long lol.**

**I hope you guys liked this story as much as I liked writing it. :)

* * *

**

Melissa awoke to see Daley hovering over her, a concerned look on her face. As soon as Melissa's eyelids fluttered open, Daley got up and told Lex something and Lex went running into the woods.

"What happened?" Melissa sat up and her head was throbbing. _Ouch._

"Well, Nathan found you in the woods unconcious while you were out getting more water. You shouldn't have overworked yourself like that, you really scared us. Especially Jackson."

Melissa's heart skipped a beat at the sound of his name. "Jackson?"

Daley nodded. "Yeah. He spent the whole night by your side. I finally convinced him to leave just a few minutes ago but I promised him that when you woke up I would send Lex to get him. He was really scared for you."

Melissa felt as if she were floating on clouds until she remembered that he didn't like her that way. She sighed. "It's okay, Daley. You don't have to pretend or anything."

Daley smiled. "Well then, you obviously don't know so I won't tell you."

Melissa looked at her in confusion just as Jackson came running into the tent. Once again, her heart skipped a beat to see him bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. _Why would he run so fast to see me?_

"Melissa." He said, panting. "Wanna. Walk. Beach...me?"

"Um...what?" Melissa asked, getting more and more confused.

"D'you... d'you wanna walk on the beach with me?"

"I'm not sure." Melissa looked over at Daley as if asking for permission. Daley shrugged. "Fine by me, as long as you don't walk too fast. And if you feel dizzy come back here."

Melissa nodded, got up, and followed Jackson out of the tent. As they walked along the beach they slowed their pace to a slow walk.

Jackson wasn't too sure of what he was doing with his body. At first, his arms were swinging too much so he kept them straight at his sides. But that looked weird too, so he swung them only a little. And then his feet look entirely too big for his body. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous; it was only Melissa. But then again, it wasn't just a walk with her; he was about to have the most important conversation of his life. He couldn't mess it up.

"So..." Melissa said, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "Why are we walking again?"

Jackson bit his lip and chose his words carefully. "I just... I wanted a chance to talk to you about... well, you know."

"It's okay. Really." Melissa said, looking at him. "I can't help it if you don't like me that way. I mean, I guess I could understand it, even. It's like... what's so special about me? Nothing. So I'm not really surprised." She had a defeated look on her face.

Jackson stopped walking, suddenly getting frustrated. "Is that what you think? Is that what you _honestly _think? That I don't like you, that there's nothing special about you?"

"Isn't that the case? I mean, you proved it a few days ago when you basically trampled on my heart."

Jackson looked at her, a face filled with emotion. "I'm sorry."

"Is that all you have to say? I'm sorry? You're not even going to tell me _why?"_

"You wouldn't understand."

"don't you think I'm _trying, _Jackson? But how can I get close when you keep pushing me away?"

Jackson sat down in the sand and put his face in his hands. _He looks so... confused. _"Jackson," Melissa said quietly. "Please tell me. I want to know. I _need _to know."

Jackson looked at her, her face pleading him to tell her.

So he did. He told her exactly what each of his girlfriends broke up with him for. He talked for seconds, minutes, hours... they weren't sure exactly how long they sat there, Jackson talking, Melissa listening.

"I'm scared, Melissa." Jackson finished. "I'm scared that you'll end up just like them, I'm scared that you're going to just get creeped and back off like everyone else. And I can't take that because honestly? You are one of the most amazing girls I have ever met and this may sound cheesy, but I really will die if I lose you."

Melissa was quiet. "Jackson. I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't care who your parents were, what you did in your past, what your life was like, I just... don't care. It's all behind us. What matters is here, now, and how I feel about you. Because I know this is the real thing. And if you give me a chance, we'll make it work." Jackson was quiet. "Jackson? Please say something."

Suddenly Jackson leaned over and kissed her with such intensity that she was literally breathless when they pulled apart.

"I am _so _sorry for underestimating you," Jackson said, their foreheads pressed against each other.

"You are _so _forgiven." And with that, they leaned in and kissed each other again. They weren't aware of anything around them; not the sand, not the trees, not the water, not the other people. In that moment, the only thing that mattered to them was each other.

In fact, they were so preoccupied with each other that they did not notice the rescue helicopter landing on the sand only a few yards away, nor did they notice the screaming of "we're saved!" and cheers of happiness and reliefcoming from the others.

**THE END**

* * *

**It's over. Bet you didn't expect that, huh? well one person did. lol.**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you guys who reviewed this story/read this story/had anything to do with this story. I'm definitely gonna write more stories for your enjoyment, though. you haven't seen the last of me. :P**


End file.
